


And he was never the same

by Zigzage



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Creepy Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Dick Grayson, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigzage/pseuds/Zigzage
Summary: Sladick stockholm syndrome fic ive written to explore both of these characters and their dynamic im new to writing so please roast my shit i need pointers lmao
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The blood was roaring in his ears as he ran through the maze like city streets. Down in the narrows he uses a bin in a nearby alley as a boost to help him scale the building, he had to be quick he needed to get away even if he knew deep down that running was pointless. 

Now in his element nightwing flew through the air with grace building to building never once missing a step.. 'just a little further' he muttered to himself, when as fate would have it he slips on his next landing rolling onto the roof infront of him 'better luck next time little bird' murmurs the familar voice of his assailant a few feet behind him. He puffs out air and tries to regain his bearings 'always good to see you slade' he spits out bitterly while trying to actually stand up and and face the older man. he realises that his sprained ankle from a week ago has decided now is the perfect time to act up, maybe he shouldve let jason take over his patrol and taken the week off like he was offered, at times like this he understands why his family call him a self sacrificing idiot.

What do you want deathstroke?'

'What ive always wanted, little bird'

The man stalks closer to him like a wild animal caging their prey and leans down so that they are face to face, slade unbuckles his helmet and removes it his white hair looking wild with colour in the neon glow his face is filled with an emotion that dick was all too familar with. Slade takes off his gloves and gently swipes his thumb down the younger mans cheek  
'You, my little bird, to own you mind, body and soul, for you to be mine' he says as if its not the most damning thing dicks heard. 

Nightwings stomach drops he knows theres no escaping this slade can disable all trackers on him and hes already injured so fighing the super soldier would be impossible so instead of being reasonable he bites slades hand and yells and kicks up a fuss because thats all he has.

And

...

And

Slade laughs at him 'my, my what a temper little bird, i always did love to see your fire kid'. Slade uses his superior strength to pick his thrashing form up and he feels a prick to his neck and a whisper in his ear 'now as much as i love your struggling, we have to get home now pretty bird" he feels slades lips to the sensitive skin under his ear and before everthing goes black he hears a final 'you are mine, kid and no-one will ever take you from me'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honkhonk ill try consistanly update but heres some more of what i got

He woke up dazed and confused, lifting his hands he felt a slight resistance, ropes around both of his wrists and then the last waking events quickly flashed in his mind, shit slade had captured him and this time he knew the elder wouldnt let him go. Infact he knew this was coming well, had for a while but it doesn't mean he accepted it dick was a person utterly taken by his own autonomy and freedom and being caged wasnt something he really enjoyed.

A deep voice sounded out 'awake already little bird?' He opened his eyes and looked over to see a smug grin and one lone eye peircing into him, slade stood there leaning on the door frame in a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans which looked worn and old. dick sits up realising while his hands are bound to the bedpost his legs were infact free. He looks down at his hands refusing to acknowledge the other man in the room. 'Throwing a tantrum will get you nowhere kid' slade grumbles and moves towards him. He places his index and middle fingers underneath his slightly stubbled chin and forces dick to look him in the eye. Dicks lower lip wobbles slightly and he can feel the tears pricking the back of his eyes, he hates this being reduced to an emotional mess and slades not even done anything yet. Fuck he needs to pull himself together.

'Okay so whens training gonna start then' dick says bleakly and slade once again laughs at him god its strange to hear the older man hum in amusement at one of his quips but that marks two times that dicks seen the man laugh in the span of what he assumes to be a few hours. 'Oh my pretty bird' he croons 'thats not why youre here, youre here because ive finally decided to retire i have no need of an apprentice or partner anymore' okay what the fuck, dicks head shoots up staring at the older man incredulously slade smiles and the look in his Returns, dick swallows, slade speaks once more 'the only thing i needed now was some company,' he runs his bare hand over dicks face again' and a pretty little bird to help warm my bed, in time of course' he pulls away and smiles 'breakfast is in 45 ill give you half an hour to shower and dress yourself i expect to see you' he points out the door 'out here in half an hour' he says sternly then he reaches down to undo the restrains and leaves.

Now to say dick had never experienced a panic attack before would be a lie but the level of panic he was feeling right now, yeah that was making him reevaluate what he would classify as a serious panic attack. After hyperventilating for a good 10 minutes dick manages to calm himself down enough to actually catch his bearings. Okay number 1 he was on a four poster double bed, cool he looks to his right theres a set of drawers the rest of the room is bare, not too suprising. Theres two doors one to a small ensuite and one to what was presumably the lounge. Dick stand up which is when he realises hes still in his nightwing gear minus belt, shoes, gloves and mask, he takes a deep breath at least slade didnt unclothe him. He looks over at the drawers and opens the top draw finding basic underwear and sleeping attire, he checks the secondto find plain looking t-shirts and some type of yoga pants, he rolls his eyes and opens the third drawer wich seemed to be stocked with buttplugs and lube... he slammed that one shut god he doesnt want to think about that right now. 

He pinches the bridge of his nose and breathes in okay okay okay im okay he tells himself, dick gets out a set of clothes and heads to the en suite turning on the shower dick sees a small vanity facing a toilet, he places his clothes on the vanity and checks the built in vanity draw to find a towel and hygiene products most of which where similar to the ones from dicks own apartment, oookay not creepy at all he thinks and grabs what he needs for his shower.

After speed running yet another panic attack dick hurridly finishes his shower and gets dressed, he looks in the mirror and sighs 'how is this my life?'


	3. Chapter 3

The living area seemed way cosier then dick imagined, it felt homey and lived in, he looks up over to slade to see the man flipping pancakes and that was an odd sight dick never thought hed ever see deathstroke making him breakfast but here he was. Slade looks over to him and it hits him slade wasnt wearing his eyepatch, he'd never seen the man not wear it it was kind of jarring, slade points to a stool at the breakfast bar 'sit' he commands and dick sits. 

Breakfast passes silently which dick was glad about he didnt know if he could stomach small talk with his now captor.

...

The first few (4?5?) Days went by silently slade kept his distance and was... uncharacteristicly kind which made dick concerned, what was the man playing at after slades confession into why dick was here he figured he was in for his apprenticeship part 2: worse and this time you cant leave! But so far slade has given him personal space and has respected his wish to be alone. Grumbiling dick stood up in "his" room he might be beginning to go a little stir crazy with the whole not talking thing and who can blame him? He loves to talk.

...

He carries on not speaking for two more days, and slowly gets into the groove of slades routine. Wake up at 7, breakfast at 7:45, gym for 3 hours then he lets dick do what he likes (in the house? Bunker? Hes not sure he cant find any windows so bunker seems more accurate) so he mostly sits in his room and sulks. 'We keeping up the silence little bird?' slades voice makes dick jump out of his thoughts 'maybe' he responds and slade hums in amusement and turns to leave 'dinner is nearly ready if you're hungry' 

Unfortunately for dick he is hungry so he joins slade in walking to the kitchen. 'Mmm... smells really good' dick states and walks over to the pots bubbling on the stove 'ooo nice carbonara' a deep hum is the response 'your welcome to cook when youd like' retorts the elder and dick turns to him with his eyebrow raised 'you know im a notoriously bad cook' slade rolls his eye and gets out bowels and a tongs to serve up the carbonara 'theres nothing here to break that i cant fix or replace, kid' he passes dick a bowel 'and i trust you to try not burn down the kitchen' dicks face burns with embarrassment under slades intense gase 'thanks' he mumbles.

Later that night dick feels like an idiot. How could he have let down his guard with slade like that at dinner, he violently rolled over, he knows that hes just craving human connection and that slades a master manipulator whos just acting nice. He knows its just and act it has to be and he cant be fooled by him he needs to stay vigilant and thats how he'll escape because if he doesnt. Dick shudders and clenches his eyes closed, he doesnt want to think about what happens if he doesnt but slades comment from his first day here haunts him. It's okay, he says to himself, its just an act dont get sucked in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing is so fucking hard omg also how do yall write such long chapters

Jason had been having a shitshow of a day, first penguins goons tried to takeover crime ally in retaliation for shooting the fat fuck and taking care of those assholes cost him men and time. He sighed and banged on dicks door again to no response. Okay that is strange Hes knocked pretty loudly a few times now, Jasons no stranger to one of his brothers going AWOL i mean hes pulled the vanishing act himself a few times but babs had told him dick was home. He sighed and called dick again (to no answer) and then decided it was time to ring barbie for help 'hey barbie, though ya said dickhead was home?' 'He should be home.... ill try give him a ring its been awhile since we chatted but his tracker is in the apartment' replied the redhead. Jason waited a moment for babs to ring dickie but she quickly got back on the line to inform him that dick wasnt answering. Okay now its time to break in.

Surprisingly dicks security wasnt activated, a red flag if jasons ever seen one, he walked into the empty apartment and flicked on the lights. And he'll admit his older brother is a bit of a manchild when it comes to cleaning, cooking or generally taking care of himself but holy shit. Going through to the kitchen the sinck was blocked with the nastiest pile of dishes jason ever saw and he didnt even wanna look at the fridge he could already smell it, when was the last time dick cleaned this place? And thats when he headed to the bedroom to find it devoid of life (unless you count bacteria and probable roaches) which was strange but stranger was the fact that dicks mask, boots, gloves and mask as well as, the looks closer, jesus it must be a tracker bruce had put in dicks skin. He shudders at the thought god bruce could be such an invasive freak. 

Seemed like calling babs was the best and only option at the moment, he pulls his phone  
Out of his pocket and dials barbra. 'Jay, you find dick?' Says the voice of his sister 'hey cass, and no thats why i rang i needa speak to barbie pronto' silence followed his words until a meek 'in trouble?' Squeaks across the line. 'I dunno yet to be honest theres no sign of struggle but the nightwing suit without the bodysuit and a tracker was lying on his bed' the line goes dead once again, jason mentally celebrated cass wouldnt tell bruce but she would help him and two bat brains were better then one, it probably helps that cass is amoung Jasons favoured sibling. He train of thought was interrupted but barbra briskly informing him to 'stay at the apartment' and that 'her and cass were arriving asap' well jason thinks at least finding whatever shit dickheads gotten himself into wont be solely jasons responsibility


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonk honk me fucked aheheheb and i needed to write again not gonna lie dis a good stress reliver now lemmie kno if u like or nah idgaf do whatever lmao
> 
> Also i had the underage tag on not bc imma write underage porn i have far to much trauma 4 tht but i took it of but there is hints of slade sexually thinkin abt a minor so be warned an lemmie kno if i shuld add tht tag i dont wanna make any1 uncomfy or whatever ok cool

Dick had been here for what he estimates is about 2 weeks. Yeah 2 weeks sounds right. He'll be honest hes had a pretty nice time, now that he and slade are talking he feels more comfortable. Slade keeps up with the routine and with giving him his own space (something he was deeply greatful for) hes known slade for many years an an enemy to reluctant ally to.. well he had trained under slade when he was 16 and he supposes that slades fixation with him became a full blown obsession. To put it delicately dick had been stalked on and off by slade since he left his side as an apprentice, something he doesnt love to think to deeply into. He knows at least by now slade wont hurt him and he'll try to "respect" his boundaries the best he can but he knows who slade is and what he wants deep down hes always known slades interest in him was sexual. When he first met slade he was 14 leading the brand new teen titans as robin, at first slade seemed amused by his younger self but as the years went by and he keept on worming his way into slades life (who knew being obsessed with helping a super villan would end bad) and eventually when he was just 17 he noticed the gaze slade had on him was different there was a look in his eye something that chilled dick to the very bone, lust but also love. And he supposes slade probably does love him to some degree in his own special slade way but still. 

God he was kind of sick of being indoors. 'Can i go outside, i wont run away promise' whines dick. Slade simply inhales sharply and gives a gruff 'no' in response. Well it seems like he doesnt want to budge on that matter, dick feels certain his powers of annoyance will eventually make him cave.

Slade and dick now watch movies together every evening. Its weird but theyve now finished every indiana Jones film (yes even crystal skull) and are now about to finish the starwars sequels. Dick doesnt really know uf slade likes either of these films but hes grateful for the distraction.

This evening is different. Dick notices it by how tense slade is. 'Hey, are you okay?' Slade raises an eyebrow 'someones curious' he snarks 'well its not like i can go anywhere to escape your terrible mood so while im stuck here id rather itd be mildy pleasant' dick retorts. Slade laughs at that one 'fair enough, listen ive just got a few more loose ends to sort out before i can fully retire' admits the older man. Dick looks at him for a second 'what is batman already onto you?' Suddenly dick is held against a wall but a looming angry deathstroke. 'Kid if i thought wayne or any of those bat brats you call siblings would be a problem id have never taken you' he loosens his grip slightly and dick feels dizzy 'you are never leaving me, do you understand? Your family will never find you. You are mine' slade lets go and stands back slightly

'kid i just-' dick doesnt bother listening as he gets as far away from the other man as he can but trips on his way to his room. Slade approaches him slowly 'dick' he says softly and reaches out to brush his hand against the young mans shoulder. Dick violently jerks 'GET AWAY' he screams and flees to his room (prison) and slams the door.

Dick holds his body against the door, his own form of rebellion, slade stands quitely outside the door. 'Kid i.... i need.. i want to.. protect you its...' slade sighs 'i need you and i have to keep you safe pretty bird' the way slade says those words with tender care, with so much of his own heart and soul in it, it sends dick to tears 'please' he begs 'just let me go'. Slade is silent so dick continues 'i want t-to go h-home slade i need to go home just, please, let me go' cries dick. Slade is silent for a minute 'you are home little bird' he pauses 'you'll see soon enough' and the older man walks away to the youngers howls of pain 'LET ME FUCKING GO YOU BASTARD, LET ME GO, LET ME GO'


End file.
